


¿Cómo se le llama a esto?

by donkeylove



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Het, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donkeylove/pseuds/donkeylove
Summary: Olivia empieza su vida universitaria en la misma universidad que su hermano Hyungwon, con el que ahora compartirá departamento. Con su radiante personalidad atrae a Im Changkyun quién no tiene ni idea de en dónde fue a asomar su bonita nariz.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Original Female Character(s)





	¿Cómo se le llama a esto?

**Author's Note:**

> Holaaa  
> Esta es la primera vez que publico algo aquí, he tenido el inicio de esta historia en las notas de mi celular desde hace bastante tiempo y ahora que lo he vuelto a leer me pareció buena idea compartir ya que no hay muchos trabajos en español por aquí.
> 
> Ténganme paciencia porque soy novata en esto jajaj, disfruten!

Estaba caminando por los pasillos buscando el salón de mi próxima clase. Honestamente podría estar perfectamente frustrada en estos momentos, pues llevo bastante tiempo buscando en el edificio de ciencias el aula E11 como marcaba en mi horario, este era el tipo de situación que me ponía de malas y querer desaparecer del mundo, pero hoy es mi primer día como universitaria, mi emoción es más grande que cualquier problema, intento tranquilizarme, pienso en todo lo que aprenderé durante estos años, pienso en la gente nueva que conoceré, si haré un amigo o quizá dos e iremos juntos al cine o a los bolos o tal vez sean más de cosas al aire libre o de fiestas, pienso en mi hermano y que ahora lo tendré para mí todo lo que quiera y mi sonrisa se borra un poco con el pensamiento de Hyungwon regañándome por no lavar los platos o dormir tarde.

Terminé de doblar en un pasillo y abrí la segunda puerta a la izquierda como me lo indicó la amable chica a la que había preguntado por indicaciones. Una cosa se encontraba agonizando sobre los pupitres podía ver como se movía de manera extraña, tal vez era una clase de animal o una simple ilusión óptica y luego esa figura se convirtió en dos personas, no sé cuanto tiempo me quedé mirando tratando de descifrar lo que mis ojos veían, pero no capté hasta que el chico se separó casi nada de los labios femeninos que devoraba de manera grotesca para voltear a verme y decirme "¿te nos unes?" creo que me puse de todos los tonos de rojo que existen y moví mi cabeza en negación repetidas veces, tal vez aplicando mucha fuerza porque mi cuello dolió, el susodicho volvió a dónde estaba y yo salí de la habitación lo las rápido que pude. Llena de vergüenza y preguntándome cómo se me pudieron olvidar mis lentes, estúpida ciega.

—Adivina qué me pasó hoy— traté de sonar como si hubiera sucedido la más grande desgracia así como las que viven los personajes principales de los dramas que me gusta ver, pero parece que mi hermano está acostumbrado a mi melodrama porque ni siquiera voltea a verme mientras sigue moviendo mis cajas de mudanzas dentro de su departamento.

—Honestamente, Olivia ¿qué no te pasa a ti?— Hyungwon rio por lo bajo porque al parecer le da gracia que siempre pasara por momentos no tan buenos, ocasionados por mi propio despiste.

—Ni siquiera me has preguntado cómo fue mi primer día, se nota que me quieres— remarqué con sarcasmo la última oración.

—Si mi hermana no fuera una huevona y me ayudara a mover sus propias cosas, terminaría más rápido y entonces podría prestarte toda la atención que quieres—y ahí estaba ese tono que mostraba su enojo a mil kilómetros, distancia que no me molestaría estar en estos momentos.

Después de ayudar con las cajas y maletas le conté a Won mi travesía recorriendo mi nueva vida como estudiante y del incidente que tuve con la pareja que se succionaba cuando entré al salón equivocado .

Unos golpes en la puerta indicando que el repartidor de pizza había llegado interrumpió nuestra conversación justo a tiempo porque me estaba muriendo de hambre.

* * *

Dos semanas pasaron, las clases avanzaban más rápido de lo que me gustaría, pero por suerte no había pasado nada vergonzoso, lo cual es un poco raro pero decidí disfrutar de aquello.

Salía de mi última clase de hoy cuando mi celular vibró.

**Hyungwonetti**

¿traes llaves del depa?

mmm

nop

se me olvidaron

eso pensé

Deberías traerlas contigo siempre

Iré con un amigo al cine

alcánzanos en la plaza

después de la peli nos vamos juntos

perdón

no te enojes 

en un rato llego

tqm

<333

¬¬

Llegué a la donde Hyungwon me dijo que me esperarían para entrar a la función. No fue difícil encontrar a mi hermano puesto que es alto y muy guapo (es de familia) y destaca entre los demás, el tampoco tardó en verme. Nos saludamos con un abrazo pero justo unos segundos antes de separarnos completamente me dio un zape (el cual no dolió tanto como lo hice parecer) con su mano izquierda.

—No saqué un juego de llaves extra para que lo andes olvidando, imagina que un día de estos yo regrese tarde te quedes afuera sola— me miraba con el ceño fruncido y hablaba con tono preocupado, pero yo ya no estaba escuchando, me había perdido en la persona que estaba junto a él, deduje que era su amigo, gracias vida por permitirme ver este rostro esculpido por los ángeles. Era un chico no tan alto como Hyungwon pero sí más alto que yo y de piel más bronceada, unos ojos obscuros preciosos y una nariz que destacaba de entre todo, quisiera darle un besito justo en la punta.

—¡Auch! ¡ahora qué hice!— esta vez el zape de Hyungwon fue más fuerte y me sacó de mis sueños con aquella nariz.

—No me ignores cuando te estoy hablando, es serio— está más enojado de lo que hace unos minutos—Ya deberíamos entrar a ver la película. Por cierto, Changkyun, mi hermana Olivia. Olivia, Changkyun—

—Hola, Hyungwon siempre habla de ti— en ese momento me quedé helada, esa voz rasposa la conozco, esa voz es la misma que la del pendejo que me ofreció unirme a un beso, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan guapo? ¿En serio es la misma persona desagradable de aquella ocasión? ¿Por qué tenía que ser amigo de mi hermano? Perdida lamentándome a mi misma dentro de mi cabeza no pude saludar de vuelta y comenzamos a caminar sin más. 

Traté a toda costa de evitar hacer contacto visual con Changkyun, durante la fila de las palomitas y durante la película y también cuando fuimos a la tienda de discos después de la función. No quería que me reconociera. Deseaba con toda mi alma que él no recordara ese incidente del beso tanto como yo. 

Cuando fue momento de que cada quien fuera a casa, moví mi mano como gesto de despedida y Hyungwon le dio un abrazo a Changkyun, pareciera que lo confortaba de algo pero no le di mucha importancia.

El chico ahora fuera de los brazos de su amigo me miro con una sonrisa, la cual logró que mis mejillas se tiñeran de rosa.

—¿puedo pedirte tu número?— ahora no solo era un rosa, sino un rojo intenso y podía sentir toda mi cara arder

—No me lo sé— fue lo único que me ocurrió decir no quería más momentos incómodos, creo que soné más mamona de lo que pretendía porque no volvió a insistir (gracias al cielo) y simplemente dijo un último adiós hacia ambos. 

* * *

Al día siguiente me encontraba en la cafetería del campus con mi hermano y Hoseok, mi nuevo mejor amigo (y la persona más dulce del planeta) que conocí una semana atrás, quiénes me miraban con ojos de incredulidad.

  
—¿Estás segura de que es él?— asentí firmemente con la cabeza a mi hermano.

—¿Segura segurísima, sin ninguna duda?— Hoseok preguntó por quinta vez.

—¡Sí! Es imposible que no sea él, ya les dije, no hay nadie que tenga la voz tan grave como él— hubiese seguido dando pruebas pero en ese momento Changkyun se sentó junto a mí, quedando frente a mi hermano y mejor amigo. 

No pude evitar sentirme incómoda, lancé una mirada hacia Hoseok y el pareció entenderla perfectamente, porque segundos después me pidió que lo acompañara por algún libro que se le había olvidado y minutos más tarde estábamos fuera de su vista. Por suerte había terminado toda mi comida. 

—¿Por qué me ves así?— Changkyun se metió otra cuchara llena de arroz después de preguntar a su amigo.

—Invitaste a Olivia a un beso de tres con tu novia.

—Primero que nada, es EXnovia y segundo no sabía que era ella— Changkyun respondió sin mucha importancia concentrándose en su almuerzo.

—¿Te gusta?

—Creo que nos vamos a casar

—¿Tú? ¿te vas a casar?— Hyungwon preguntó sin creerle al menor, Changkyun asintió repetidas veces con una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus pequeños hoyuelos, mientras trataba de pinchar la zanahoria con el tenedor—Acabas de terminar una relación de 3 meses porque no querías nada serio pero ahora hablas de bodas.

—Obviamente aún no lo sabe ¿crees que le gusten las bodas al aire libre?

—Changkyun, Olivia es una persona inocente, no tiene experiencia en ese tema. 

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Nunca ha tenido novio— el menor dejó de masticar de golpe y miro al más alto con duda—por favor, no hagas nada muy rápido, la vas a asustar.

—¿Me estás dando permiso para conquistarla?— un tono de felicidad se escapaba por sus labios.

—No, yo no dije eso. Ni te le acerques— pero la mente de Changkyun ya estaba en un universo paralelo donde él y Olivia vivían felices para siempre con la bendición de Hyungwon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo, honestamente no se que tan largo será pero no creo que sea muy extenso, gracias por leerme! se aprecian los kudos ;)
> 
> pd. Me inspiré en un fic minheon en inglés pero no logré encontrarlo para darle créditos, lo leí hace mucho, si alguien sabe cual es porfa dígame se los agradeceré mucho<3


End file.
